


As the Saying Goes for Enemies

by iridomaniac



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridomaniac/pseuds/iridomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Alvin worked more for himself in terms of Exodus and was using ulterior methods to get Jude to talk, the results end up rather complicated for Jude...complicated to the point he welcomes it. Slightly AU, the content maybe uncomfortable for some readers, you have been forewarned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Saying Goes for Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faldi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faldi).



> Shapow! 
> 
> So I didn't think that I was going to get this done in time before Nanowrimo, but I feel glad that I did. :) This was part of my word count. Since it's for Nano, I didn't go back to edit it, so I apologize ahead of time if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Please be advised that this maybe uncomfortable for some readers. If you're not open minded in the sexual world, it's best you don't read this. 
> 
> This was a gift for Faldi since she's been making fantastic art for some of the rps that xellebelle and I have been doing. That and for putting up with me constantly poking fun at her as my Al-self, yo. XD

_"So...we're enemies."_

 

_"You can say that..."_

 

Jude felt like the room was spinning around him, like his head weighed two times more than normal that he couldn't keep it steady on his neck. He lifted his head up, but it only made the swimming sensation worse, squinting at the small lights that was the only thing cutting through the darkness.

 

_"Why are you doing this?"_

 

_"I don't exactly kiss and tell, kid. Especially to someone I'm supposed to be killing right now."_

 

The young doctor didn't know how long he was there or where he was at, all he could remember was being at the inn with Milla and the rest of the group, leaving the room to go downstairs and have a drink of tea...

 

When an unexpected visitor came to the room to talk to him. Alone.

 

_"With all due respect...I can't trust you right now..."_

 

_"Hah...that's cute...did you ever **really trust** me from the beginning?"_

 

It took a moment for the doctor to realize what had happened…

 

He remembered taking another drink of his tea, it tasted bitter all of a sudden, but thought nothing of it, at least when he tried to stand up in a panic of him making such a threat. He didn't even remember if he fell down or slumped back in his chair...

 

But all he could remember was that sinister grin before he closed his eyes.

 

"Ah...You're finally awake. Probably not all kicks and punches for today hm?"

Jude managed to sit up in alert, but that only made his dizzy spell worse, he could barely make out the man before him.

 

"Y...you....where...?"

 

"Where are you?" The older man chuckled as he approached the dazed and confused young man, his hand gently brushing the boy's bangs away from his face, "That's probably the last of your worries right now."

 

"Alvin...this isn't funny..." Jude tried to toughen his voice, but it only ended up sounding sleepy.

 

"I thought it was rather amusing, you're pretty cute when you're drugged out of your fucking mind."

 

"You slipped something...in my tea..."

 

"Caught on quick huh...obviously not quick enough." Alvin chuckled, tilting Jude's head up, the teens eyes were wide and dilated before he slammed them shut to shield away from the bright light that wasn't helping his current state.

 

"What do you want from me..." Jude trailed off, feeling Alvin's other hand caress his cheek before going back to his hair, gripping it into a fist, which the boy's head snapped back, gasping and weakly flailing in pain as he was lifted up from the ground.

 

"Nothing...for now. I won't be able to get the answers I want with you drugged like this."

 

"That hasn't...stopped you before." Jude managed, opening his eyes again, giving a slight grin.

 

"...." Alvin leaned down and nipped at the boy's bottom lip before pulling him up by the hair into a kiss, Jude put up a feeble attempt of a struggle, but he didn't succeed in breaking away. When he couldn't he reluctantly replied, a weak moan escaping his lips and vibrating against the mercenary's.

 

After a while the two parted away, staring at each other before Alvin's hand released Jude's hair, letting him slump back on the ground at his feet. Jude managed to tilt his head back up to stare at Alvin's silhouette.

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about though...besides...it's a lot more fun when you put up a fight."

 

"Bastard..." Jude mumbled weakly.

 

"Brat." Alvin retorted back, "Go ahead...tell me you're not enjoying this."

 

"..." Jude grunted softly, "We shouldn't be doing this...I can't just keep...keep doing this...the others will find out...that..."

 

"That you're leaking information to me?" Alvin finished.

 

"..." All Jude could do was nod.

 

"What do you have to lose? You're the 'victim' here...no one would believe you if you said you were helping me along." Alvin replied, but this only seemed to make the younger male mad as he tried to get to his feet.

 

"The 'thing' of it is that I would lose them because of you!" Jude scowled as he got to all fours, shakily getting to his feet.

 

“Oh come on come on come on, Jude...baby…” Alvin cooed, not moving to aid the youth, simply just watching him struggle just to stay on his two feet, “What have I told you time and time again…”

 

“Gh….” Jude couldn’t keep himself standing any longer and fell forward, Alvin took a couple steps forward to catch the other at the last possible second, “...You said they wouldn’t...they wouldn’t be harmed...just...need...information…”

  
“Exactly...have I hurt any of them?”

 

“N...No…” Jude started, but attempted to protest, only to have a finger put to his lips.

 

“Ah Ah Ah...have I?”

 

“No…” Jude repeated, exasperated to the other’s words. Alvin smiled to Jude’s response, ruffling his inky black hair in his gloved fingers.

“See….you can trust me a little bit…” Alvin whispered, looking eye to eye with Jude, “Hm…?”

 

Before Jude could respond, Alvin’s hand guided his own to the front of his pants. The younger male didn’t flinch, one wouldn’t be sure if it was because of the drugs or that he was no stranger to the older man’s advances. The response the mercenary received was a careful rub, which was rewarded with a soft groan.

  
“I thought you said...you wanted nothing from me yet.” Jude commented, resting his head on the man’s chest to stop the dizzy spells, Alvin gave a mild shrug.

  
“Hm hm...I suppose I do want something after all...I tend to be rather needy…” His hips tilted toward Jude’s hand, who in turn applied pressure.

 

“I don’t...know how much longer I can stand…” Jude slurred before using the mercenary’s body as a guide to slowly sink to his knees.

 

“For what you’re going to be doing you don’t need to…” Alvin replied, undoing his fly. Jude lazily managed to help the other undo his lower garments. Jude’s hands were rather clumsy, but managed to reach for the goal in mind before letting his mouth do the work for him, moaning around the stiff length. Alvin gripped the back of Jude’s hair to keep him steady as his hips shifted back and forth. The younger male protested, doing everything in his power to breathe through his nose, but even that did little help for the light headed feeling he was having. When Alvin pulled back, the young doctor gasped for air, dribbles of drool running down his chin.

  
“See...you can be a good brat when you want to be…” Alvin commented as he thrust himself right back in, the younger male flinched, but he carried on the motions, feeling the length push and press into the back of his throat. It was suffocating, he was having troubles breathing already, but the mercenary found out rather quickly a thing or two about Jude.

 

He was a sucker for pain, and he was an even bigger sucker for feeling helpless.

 

Alvin wasn’t shy in exploring these little dirty secrets that the younger male had hidden in his innocent self conscious, and he exposed them one by one. There was always a bit of whines and complains from the teen, but afterwards the mercenary knew there was not one bit of regret in Jude’s satisfied face after another night of sneaking around the party.

  
Though this was the first time that Alvin actually took the initiative to actually ‘steal Jude away’, didn’t bother to leave a ransom note or anything, he had plans for that later, whether Jude was okay with it or not didn’t matter to him. Because in the end he knew it was just a matter of time until the boy added it to his list of kinks.

 

Alvin pulled himself away after enjoying the tight wet heat of Jude’s mouth, stroking himself a little as he watched Jude catch his breath, gripping on to the sides of his hips to stay balanced, “Mm...what do you say…?”

 

Jude fidgeted a little where he was, the silence didn’t please the mercenary one bit as he tugged at the boy’s hair, “I didn’t hear you…”

 

“Nngh!” Jude’s eyes glanced up at the older male with squinted eyes, his grip tightening on Alvin as he was lifted up from the ground by his hair again, “T...thank you master…”

  
Alvin then eased his grip on the boy’s hair, cupping the boy’s face his his hand, “Such a good boy…” Jude leaned his face towards the hand, softly nibbling at the skin, glancing up at the mercenary with his dazed expression. Alvin stepped out from his slacks before lifting the other bridal style towards the four poster bed that was there, now that Jude had a chance to get a slightly better look of the room...he started to notice the familiar drapes and carpet, he was still in the hotel that they were staying at….most likely in a suite far from where the others were. He knew Alvin would make sure of something like that.

 

Jude felt himself flopped unceremoniously on the bed, which didn’t help his dizzy spell any as he looked up at the mercenary with a glare, he wasn’t sure if was seen since the drug was still surging through his system. Alvin was pulling his scarf loose from his neck with one swift movement, giving a gesturing finger for the boy to come close. Jude knew better than to cross the other early in their activities as he approached, feeling the silk material brush against his skin before all his vision was covered by the dark material, feeling it tied securely at the back of his head. It was bad enough he couldn’t balance himself, now he wasn’t allowed to see?

 

“I won’t challenge your brain too badly, ya brat, stop pouting.” Alvin commented, which immediately got Jude on edge, squirming where he sat. His senses were all over the place, not sure whether he should focus on Alvin’s movements that he could hear or feel the vibrations of his footsteps or smell exactly how strong the other’s cologne was to him. All thoughts were cut off when he felt a cool piece of leather slide against his cheek, a tiny whimper escaping Jude’s lips.

 

“Yeah you know exactly what that is hm?” Jude could hear Alvin’s gleeful tone as he nodded furiously. It was one of Alvin’s personal favorite toys to use on Jude: a small riding crop. Despite that it was small, it still stung horribly and left burning welts afterwards. The doctor wondered if Alvin used Efreetian arts whenever he struck him with it, it would explain why the welts lasted for so long.

 

“I say if you try to make a fuss like last time I’ll make it thirty lashes.” Alvin said as he slid the tip of the riding crop to Jude’s chin. Jude jerked back a little.

  
“Th-Thirty!?”

 

“Want it to be forty?” Alvin gave a warning tone which silenced Jude immediately. Alvin chuckled again, tapping the crop into Jude’s cheek, “Already talking back hm? Are you going to misbehave?”

 

“I...I won’t misbehave...I p-promise…”

 

“You know you don’t like it when you break promises…” Alvin warned, lightly tapping the tip of Jude’s nose like he was a dog, “Are you going to be a brat tonight?”

 

Jude shook his head, but he felt the taps on his nose a little harder, “Speak up.”

 

“N-No…” Jude gasped when his hair was grabbed onto.

 

“No..?” Alvin pressed.

 

“N-No...No master...I won’t be a brat tonight…”

 

“Good boy…” Alvin said as he lightly tapped Jude’s shoulder with the crop, “Strip.”

 

Jude shifted carefully back on bed so he was sitting in the middle, his knees tucked under him as his fingers shakily went up to undo the buttons of his white undershirt, he didn’t have to see in order to remove it. He felt the cool air bite at his skin as the undershirt and blue jacket slid from his arms as he could feel it pool around him. When he got to his pants he rose his hips upward so he could shift out of his slacks and underwear, wiggling a little when he had to remove his shoes as well, hearing them make soft ‘plop’ noises when they landed on the carpeted floor. He nudged the articles to the side, but he wasn’t sure if they were off the bed or not, but it didn’t seem to matter too much as he felt the riding crop on his skin again. Jude’s body went stiff, curling up a little with his hands settled between his knees in embarrassment.

“Why are you hiding like that? Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Alvin commented as Jude heard more rustling of clothing. Alvin probably removed the rest of his clothes while he undressed. Jude shivered physically.

 

“I’m cold…”

 

“That will be temporary…” Alvin said in a whisper, letting the riding crop glide it’s way about Jude’s nude body, the boy did everything in his power not to flinch away from the crop in fear of getting struck by it. Normally he didn’t mind it...it wasn’t like he didn’t feel the pain of it before…

 

Jude felt the crop snap a little at the side of his rear, a little squeak escaping his lips. Alvin let out another amused chuckle, letting the tip of the crop brush against Jude’s chest and nipples, “Stop hiding yourself like that or I’ll make you.”

 

The boy shivered again as his hands shifted to his sides, the man tapped on Jude’s right knee, “These too…”

 

When Jude parted his thighs, he could feel a leather hand grasp at his length, he bucked forward shamelessly, his head tilted down as Alvin stroked his length, basking in the feeling of the other touching him. He wasn’t happy that it wasn’t the other’s bare hand, but he was going to take what he can get for now.

 

“Master...m...more please…” Jude pleaded as he fell back on the bed since the drug wouldn’t allow him to sit up completely, gasping out when the other’s hand stroked him faster. Jude could feel the weight shift next to him as he felt the hand leave his throbbing erection, causing him to whine from the lack of touch.

 

“Why don’t you show me how you want me to please you hm?” Alvin said as he shifted backwards on the bed towards where Jude could assume the other was sitting casually with his back against the headboard. Jude made another protesting whine and stopped when he felt the crop near his waist, “I gave you an order, brat. Not a question.”

 

Jude contemplated his next move for a moment, this could go one of two ways, though he preferred the more ‘most likely to get what he needed’ choice as his hands reluctantly slid down the sides of his own body, one started teasing at his rosy nipples, while the other replaced where the leather hand was at earlier, stroking it a little faster than what Alvin was providing, even though Alvin was using his glove his own hand didn’t suffice his need. He let out moan after shaky moan, tilting his hips up every now and then.

 

“L-Like this master…?” Jude asked in midst of the pleasured noises that escaped his lips, he could feel the burning sensation on his cheeks from the sheer embarassment.

 

"Just like that..." Alvin cooed softly, watching every touch, hearing every breathy moan and whimper the teen produced when he was trying to take care of his little predicament on his own, "So what do you think about when you touch yourself?"

 

Jude turned his head to look at Alvin, but remembered he was still blindfolded, as he shifted uneasily where he laid, “Ah….th-that’s embarrassing to answer…”

 

The doctor could hear the smug tone as Alvin replied, “Oh? Would you rather me talk about what Maxwell’s next move is? I’d love to hear that too…”

 

The boy whimpered again, of course the mercenary had to play that card on him as he stroked himself faster, “I...I think about you touching me...how you would make me do dirty things…”

 

“Do you now?” Alvin was amused, which made Jude feel on edge as he felt the mattress shift to Alvin’s weight, “What kind of dirty things?”

 

Jude could only swallow quickly to dampen his dry throat, his body rolling to the side so the mercenary had a perfect view of the boy pleasuring himself, “Nngh….How you would t-tie me up...make me say….say these embarrassing things…”

 

“Do you touch yourself in other ways?” Alvin pressed with a smirk, chuckling when Jude froze a bit in anxiousness of the question. He fidgeted again when he felt the riding crop just barely brush against his thigh, “I want you to show me…”

 

Jude carefully shifted so he was facing away from Alvin, using the footboard as support for his weary body, his hand crept up to his lips before capturing his pointer and middle finger in his mouth, sucking on the digits carefully, he knew that the mercenary was watching every movement, every motion he was making that he gave a little shimmy of his bare hips, earning him a playful smack from the riding crop. He moaned around the fingers, but didn’t stop sucking on them just yet, making sure they were coated with his saliva.

 

“Heh, you’re a tease, brat…” Alvin commented, letting the crop rub where the boy’s scrotum was at, moving the tip up and down, yanking another moan from the boy as he removed his fingers to cling desperately at the footboard to keep steady.

 

“M...Master...I thought...I thought you wanted me to...show you...how I touch myself.” Jude protested.

 

“I could’ve sworn I was…” Alvin replied, “I’m just adding my own agenda…” with that he moved the crop faster, which made Jude cry out in pleasure. Jude let his body shift faster over the movements since they were helping him along, the noises he made were slightly bottled up by Jude pushing his fingers back into his mouth again to muffle himself, but it did little good. After a while Alvin pulled the crop away to strike it at Jude’s rear again, the boy hunched forward slightly from the surprise attack on his rear, almost shoving his whole hand in his mouth to stay quiet.

 

“Go on, brat...show me more…” Alvin said lowly, the voice sounding clouded with lust. Jude pulled the fingers away from his mouth breathlessly as they shifted to his rear, carefully inserting two fingers into his puckered entrance, his head leaning down into the mattress as his rear was sticking up in the air for Alvin to see. His face was turning beat red, he didn’t even need to see Alvin to know that he was completely exposed to the mercenary, that he was at his mercy and control. He shifted the fingers in and out of himself, preparing himself for something bigger to enter there, spreading his fingers out as far as they could go before thrusting them right back in, his hips trembling in anticipation. The teasing he was doing to himself and the mere thought alone of Alvin watching him was too much, it was like the blindfold was making his audience bigger and more intimidating than usual.

 

“Master…” Jude called out, whining in protest after preparing himself for a while, turning his head, “Please…”

 

“Hm? What are you asking for now?” Alvin asked like he was annoyed, but Jude could tell that he was ready for what the youth was about to say next.

 

“I...I want to cum, master...I want to cum so bad…” Jude admitted breathlessly, he could feel the bed shifted as he felt his hand that was prepping his entrance being pulled away and pinned down on the mattress along with his other hand that was stroking himself before they were pinned in front of him. He gasped when he felt Alvin’s thick length between his buttcheeks, hot and throbbing against his skin. He shivered again as he tried to look up at the mercenary, only for Alvin’s grip to tighten on his hands, “A..Ah!”

 

“You know better than going off to cum now, brat….” Alvin mumbled as he traced the riding crop on Jude’s thigh. The boy could only fidget helplessly, bucking his hips back and whimpering.

 

“P...Please master! I’ve been good, I promise...just...fuck me already please…” The boy pleaded.

 

“I don’t know, just because you’re behaving now doesn’t mean you won’t disobey me later…” Alvin said, shifting his hips up and down so his length was rubbing between the boy’s buttcheeks, just tormenting the youth even more.

 

“But master….I…” Jude tried, but he gasped out when Alvin shifted his hips, the length brushing against Jude's rear, just barely being where he needed him most, "Master...! Please please please...." he repeated the word over and over again, almost to the point of sobbing, tears were dampening the blindfold, a stray one managed roll down Jude’s pale cheek, which Alvin promptly licked it away.

 

“See? You’re just back talking away at me again, I thought you said you weren’t going to misbehave.” Alvin said as he pulled at the blindfold, shifting it around Jude’s wrists before he could put up any struggle, binding it to one of the bars of the footboard. Jude tried to pull back, but Alvin was stronger, he felt the scarf so tight on his wrists that it was cutting the circulation. He tried to protest but he choked on his words when Alvin cracked the riding crop on his rear. He lurched forward in attempts to get away, only for Alvin to grab at his hair to keep him still.

  
“You know what this means brat...thirty.” Alvin stated, shifting Jude’s hips so his rear was up in the air. Letting the riding crop glide against Jude’s skin one more time, he could see the youth quivering, bracing himself for the blows, “try anything funny and we’ll start over. Just know you brought this upon yourself.”

 

Jude looked up at the other, giving the biggest teary eyed pout he could muster, but he knew it only encouraged the mercenary to continue as he struck Jude’s right buttcheek. Hard. The younger male yelped out before stammering, “O-One…”

 

The crop struck again, this time on the other cheek, Jude almost bit his tongue from the hit, “T….Two…”

 

With every strike, Jude counted, he felt like it was an eternity to get to thirty, he could feel his body flinching every time he could sense the strike hitting his rear, he could feel something trickle down the side of his rear, one of the welts must’ve made a cut on his skin. He knew he was going to have troubles sitting as is….as he counted he felt himself having to focus on the numbers, knowing if he messed up even the slightest, the torment was going to start all over again. Despite all the pain, his length was still rock hard. Even in this pain, this humiliation, he was enjoying every second of it.

 

“T….t...twenty-seven…” Jude managed as his head sulked into his bound arms for support, yelping out when the next one came down, his hips almost slumping over to the side, his knees shaking from the abuse, “Twenty...twenty eight…”

 

“Ah...ah...you messed up there.” Alvin said, tapping the crop at Jude’s tailbone. He looked up at Alvin in a slight panic, no no no, he couldn’t go through the process again or his length was going to explode. This was driving him nuts!!

 

Jude bit his tongue, sulking a bit again into his arms, only letting out a small whimper. After a long silence Alvin struck Jude’s rear again as hard as he could, the boy throwing his head back in a pained cry, “T-Twenty nine!”

 

Jude was expecting the next lash to follow, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Alvin’s length being pushed roughly into him, the younger male contorted, the pain from his rear all forgotten as he felt the other go all the way in, thankful that he prepared himself earlier. The younger male was shuddering as Alvin gave an amused chuckle, whispering in Jude’s ear, “Thirty...see...that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

 

The young doctor whined to the other’s not so funny comment as he looked over his shoulder, he would’ve been mad, but he got what he wanted, his golden eyes clouded in lust, “P...Please master...may I have another?”

 

The mercenary chuckled again, giving Jude a chaste kiss on his lips before granting the other’s wish, moving his hips to meet with Jude’s again, tossing the riding crop to the side as he rode the boy. Jude didn’t have the strength to bottle up his moans, nor did he want to as Alvin’s hips moved faster within him. The mercenary was usually all about making the younger male cry out but he knew the constant noise was going to attract attention as he grasped Jude’s hair, “Hey...pipe down brat….you’re gonna announce where you’re at to the world…”

 

Jude tried his best, but he couldn’t contain his pleasured cries, even if he did make a valid effort, Alvin certainly wasn’t helping with the deep thrusts he made. The mercenary rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of Jude’s underwear that wasn’t too far from where they were, shoving them in Jude’s mouth. The doctor made a muffled protest, but he didn’t try to remove it as he bit down on the garment to stay quiet, but the muffled cries could still be heard as Alvin made his thrusts, still keeping a grip on Jude’s hair to keep him right where he wanted him. The other hand snuck down to stroke at Jude’s length, the boy’s hips arched right up into Alvin’s, if his noises weren’t showing that he was close his body made up for it, “So...ngh...the brat...wants to come huh?”

 

Jude nodded feverishly to the question, his body moving as much as possible to meet with Alvin’s thrusts. The mercenary was pleased, digging his feet down as he was determined to fuck the younger male into the mattress. Alvin breathlessly mumbling dirty nothings into Jude’s ear, half of it Jude couldn’t even make out since he was screaming in his mind since he couldn’t let it out. He had to breathe frantically through his nose since his main source of breathing was hindered with the underwear, which was almost covered in his saliva from moaning so much and digging his teeth into it, even more so when Alvin decided to bite into his neck and shoulders, intending to leave a mark or two of this night.

 

It didn’t take too long for either of them to find their orgasm, they were so caught up in their little role play that it wasn’t clear if Jude came first or if Alvin was in the middle of riding his own, but Alvin’s loud moan of Jude’s name was enough for the youth to spill himself on the sheets beneath him. When they were spent, neither male moved, except for Alvin to nudge the underwear out of Jude’s mouth so he could breathe properly.

 

Alvin hummed to himself as he managed to find the strength to untie Jude from the foot board. Jude whimpered again as the scarf was removed, his wrists bright red and skinned from the movements. He blinked softly when Alvin leaned down and gently kissed at the redding marks, as if quietly apologizing. When Jude met Alvin’s gaze, the mercenary only grinned lazily back, quietly leaving the bed.

 

Jude could feel himself fall in and out of consciousness, watching as Alvin returned to gently rub something on his rear, something probably to take care of the cuts. He knew he was going to feel everything the next day, but he was too tired to care. Soon as Alvin treated Jude’s injuries from their romp, he pulled the other close laying next to him, watching as Jude’s eyes opened and closed heavily, feeling the large warm hand on his cheek, “I should probably get you back to the others….they’ll probably notice you’re gone…”

 

“N...No…” Jude tried, clinging to Alvin’s arm, shaking his head, “...Not yet… Just a little longer….”

Alvin stared down at the other before snorting softly, “Who says I’m going to let the brat decide?”

 

Jude gave a weak playful glare, nuzzling into Alvin’s chest, as if challenging the other to try moving him now without feeling the slightest bit of guilt, “...” The mercenary sighed, tightening his hold around Jude’s waist, “Fine fine….but only for a couple hours...then you’re out of here, got it?”

 

The younger male was happy he got his way, nodding a little as he nuzzled close. He knew that what they were doing was wrong...that this could potentially harm them in the future, and even harm this ‘relationship’ they had. He didn’t know what to call it honestly...and he sure as hell knew that Alvin didn’t either. While he was supposed to be gathering information from Jude, he was more interested in gathering Jude’s body in his arms like he was doing now.

 

Whatever it was...he wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible, mentally apologizing to Milla and hoping she would forgive him for this and his moment of weakness. They had enemies that were probably worse off than Alvin...and he intended on keeping Alvin close, even if this was only temporary.

 

He could only pray to Maxwell that it could be something more, but in the end they were still enemies.

 

_“Would you really try to kill me?”_

 

_“...Come on, brat...you know the answer better than anyone.”_

 

Did he really?...

 

Jude’s thoughts slowly came to a halt as the medication and the after affects from sex lulled him to sleep, maybe he’ll save that question for a better time….


End file.
